


[podfic] Memetics

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Memetics"</p>
<p>
  <i>Conner moves to grab him by the shoulder but Tim is faster, paranoid and scared and weak enough right now to show both, and he grabs Conner's wrist first.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Memetics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88405) by [aphelant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant). 



> I'm pretty sure I mispronounced aphelant's name, sorry in advance!
> 
> Beta-ed by themusecalliope.

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:05:40 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/DC/Memetics.mp3) | **Size:** 5.2 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/DC/Memetics.m4b) | **Size:** 3.27 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
